EAGLE
by Alaska Shunnie
Summary: Cinco famílias, quatro herdeiros, um país. Nada é muito fácil, principalmente se existem vidas em jogo. Vidas essas, que podem mudar o futuro. Mas com fogo não se brinca, e essas águias farão de tudo para se salvar. Royai, UA, em parceiria com Riizinha!
1. Dead Flames

_**EAGLE**_

**Capitulo I – ****Dead**** Flames**

_**DUZENTOS ANOS ANTES**_

_Fogo. _

_Chamas. _

_Vermelho._

_Era tudo o que se podia ver. Mas nada de sangue. _

_Corpos caídos. Ou o que tinha restado deles._

_Mas ninguém sabia que ao longe se escondia uma criança, e seria ela quem contaria para seus descendentes, o que houve nesse dia._

_Era para ser uma festa feliz. Pessoas dançando alegremente ao som da musica. Corpos de casais, colados uns aos outros. Felicidade reinava na majestosa mansão. Mas de repente, o que parecia ser um sonho maravilhoso acabou._

_A comemoração, que antes parecia ter saído de um conto de fadas, terminou sem final feliz._

_Ouviu-se um alarme tocar. E antes que qualquer um pudesse pensar, o cheiro de queimado invadia o lugar. Todos então se desesperaram, mas quem ateara fogo na mansão, planejara, afinal as portas e todas as saídas possíveis estavam trancadas._

_Um choro baixo foi escutado, e o barulho de vidro sendo estilhaçado. Mas ao contrario do que se pensava, nenhuma criança saiu pela janela destruída._

_Seis crianças foram empurradas para o porão, e seriam elas quem contariam a historia desse dia para seus descendentes. Filhos, netos, bisnetos. Repetir-na-iam até o final de suas vidas._

_Seja quem foi que descobriu o segredo e causou a chacina, causou também revolta nos seis corações. Mas não tinha como imaginar que as conseqüências seriam trágicas..._

_E viriam duzentos anos depois..._

**ATUALMENTE**

-- Catherinne? – Uma ruivinha falou para a garota que estava sentada na cama, assistindo o filme que passava na televisão.

-- Sim, Belle? – a loura respondeu.

-- Passa pra Milie aquele esmalte vermelho do teu lado?

A loura mais nova dos Armstrong sorriu e entregou o vidrinho para a outra loura. – Me diz, Cattie, do que fala o filme?

--Ah, é sobre uma festa, e de repente começam a atear fogo em tudo. Todos morrem, exceto seis crianças que juram vingança, e os descendentes deles se vingam, mas duzentos anos depois.

-- O nome desse filme é EAGLE não é? – Isabelle falou.

-- É sim, Bells. Já viu?

-- Sim. É um porre. Vai, vamos dormir. – Disse, bocejando, afinal passava das 4h da madrugada.

* * *

A garota Armstrong acordou sentindo um cheiro de queimado, mas não soube identificar de onde vinha. Levantou-se e cutucou Isabelle e Milena, mas nenhum das duas lhe respondeu. Ergue-se, trocou-se e saiu da casa, indo até a edícula. Encontrou um recado preso na porta, dentro de um envelope, e hesitou um pouco antes de abrir. Quando finalmente o fez, encontrou um papel escrito com sangue.

"_Querida Catherinne Elle Armstrong._

_Não ouse perguntar quem sou. Mas não esqueça que sei quem és._

_Conheço o teu segredo e de tua família, então não tente desafiar-me._

_Não preocupa-te com tuas amigas, afinal elas estão já mortas. Veneno faz um milagre que nem imaginas._

_Leve esta carta para teu pai o mais rápido o possível – é o que desejo._

_Com carinho, _

_Seu 'admirador'"_

Catherinne apenas teve tempo de olhar para trás e ver a casa de suas amigas queimar. Começou a correr de um jeito que não sabia que era capaz. Suas pernas pareciam não agüentar seu próprio peso, de tanto que doíam. Lagrimas não caiam mais de seus olhos por já estarem completamente secas.

Entrou correndo desesperada na própria casa. Desviou Alex e Olivie que vieram falar com ela. Correu para o quarto de seu pai e lhe entregou a carta, chorando mais do que podia.

O velho Armstrong apenas expulsou-a do local, e pegou o telefone.

-- _Está na hora. Eles começaram._ – Sussurrou, para a pessoa do outro lado da linha.

* * *

-- Tenente Hawkeye? – Havoc chamou a atenção da moça, que trabalhava compenetrada.

-- Sim, Havoc?

-- Telefone para a senhora. É um homem.

Riza suspirou pesadamente e levantou pra atender. – Alô?

-- _Riza?_ – A pessoa do outro lado da linha falou.

-- O que aconteceu?


	2. Preocupações

Eagle

**Cap. II – Preocupações**

Riza caminhava apressada pelos corredores do quartel, depois de tantos anos sem noticias de qualquer ação, um ataque a Catherine fora realmente um baque. Não sabia o que pensar, ou melhor, o que pensava a deixava sem saber o que fazer. Aquele ataque foi com certeza um tiro no escuro, ou então era um aviso de que estavam de volta.

- Riza.

A voz de Scieska tirou-a de seus devaneios.

- Scieska?

- Oh... Desculpe, estava distraída?

- Mais ou menos, mas o que foi?

- Chegou essa carta para você.

A morena entre a Riza um envelope de cor cartão e fechado a vela por um símbolo que ela conhecia bem. E se o envelope foi entregue em mãos e não pelo correio interno, era porque era alguma coisa que não deveria ser percebida por mais ninguém.

- Obrigada e...

- Eu não sei de nada. O homem que entregou isso deixou bem claro que ninguém precisava saber dessa carta.

- Certo.

Riza dá as costas para a secretária e volta a seguir seu caminho.

- Riza...

- O que?

- Eu não sei o que está acontecendo, mas espero que não seja nada sério.

- Não se preocupe, resolveremos isso.

Naquele momento a secretária achou que o "nós" oculto na frase dela se referia a equipe de Roy Mustang. Mas se dependesse de Riza, o que estava acontecendo, seria resolvido sem que mais ninguém que pudesse se machucar.

-

-

Nevava muito do lado de fora do Quartel do Norte, a tempestade parecia muito mais forte do que deveria ser para aquela época do ano. Não era, necessariamente, um convite a qualquer que quisesse ser um militar.

- O senhor tem certeza, pai?

- Absoluta, Gregório, as duas amigas de Catherine Armstrong foram assassinadas.

- Mas o ataque se contra, Catherine, mostra que não sabem quem são os herdeiros. Afinal, a única família que tem só um herdeiro são os Monteclaire-Hawkeye.

- As coisas não são tão simples, a Catherine pode ter sido só um aviso. E quanto a Elizabeth, já falei com o Richard e com o Grumman. Vão colocá-la sob escolta.

- Ela não vai gostar muito disso.

Um meio sorriso se formou nos lábios do ruivo.

- Ela não tem que gostar. Ela carrega parte do segredo no próprio corpo, é a que tem que ser mais protegida.

Deixando a sala do pai, Gregório caminha até o lado de fora do quartel onde para sobre um grande morro de neve.

- Serão tempos difíceis, mas por que agora?

-

-

No Oeste do país, no campo de treinamento, Lyon recebe uma visita no campo de treinamento onde comandava seus homens.

- Taisa.

- Sim.

O homem virou para trás.

- Para o senhor.

Um envelope cor de cartão e com o mesmo símbolo que estava no envelope recebido por Riza. E o homem que o encontrou desapareceu pelo campo de treinamento segundos depois.

- Estão liberados, podem voltar para suas funções.

- Hai.

O pelotão bateu continência e saiu do campo de treinamento. Deixando seu superior debaixo de um sol forte, apesar dos ventos gelados.

_Lyon,_

_Como já deves saber, eles parecem estar de volta e com sede de vingança. Por isso, o conselho decidiu mandar os herdeiros para a sede logo após o baile anual daqui a quatro dias. Ficaram lá até que saibamos o que fazer._

_No fundo do envelope se encontra a chave do carro que usará quando chegares a Central. Uma escolta já está a sua espera, do lado de fora do quartel._

_Eagles_

- Então foram confirmadas as suspeitas sobre o atentado a Catherine...

-

-

Num trem a caminho da cidade Central, dentro de uma cabine, escoltada por dois guardas, estava Olivie Milla Armstrong e seu fiel subordinado Milles.

Trazia entre os dedos uma carta, enquanto olhava para algum ponto da paisagem que parecia correr.

- O que está acontecendo, Olivie-sama?

- Ficaremos fora de Briggs por algum tempo, mas se quiser voltar agora não vou me opor, as coisas podem ficar muito feias.

- Eu jamais iria embora. Se é perigoso, a senhora precisará de mim.

Olivie levantou os olhos para o os olhos avermelhados de Milles, eles transmitiam uma determinação e uma paz que eram quase capazes de acalmar o terror que queria dominar a alma da mulher.

- Obrigada.

-

-

Em uma ala afastada da sala do General Mustang, estava Riza esperando que o telefone tocasse.

Trim Trim

Ela sabia quem era.

- Vovô?

- Creio que já esteja a par do que está acontecendo.

- Sim, o general Armstrong me falou, mas vocês têm certeza de que são eles?

- O bilhete não deixa dúvidas. Eles voltaram e querem vingança.

- Isso é um problema.

- Como você já deve ter sido avisada, logo após o baile vocês irão para a sede. Até tomarmos as medidas necessárias.

- Eu não gosto disso. Como conseguirei uma dispensa tão rápido?

- Não se preocupe. Eu e seu pai já cuidamos disso.

- Mas eu não quero fugir.

- É perigoso demais, principalmente, para você.

- Eu não...

- Sem discussão, Elizabeth. Não é só de você que estamos falando.

Muito a contra gosto a mulher aceitou.

- Hai...

- Uma escolta estará com você...

Antes que ela pudesse reclamar o homem prosseguiu.

- Eles ficaram de longe, não se preocupe. E não use nenhum carro que não seja a Mercedes Guardian.

- O que?? Uma Mercedes Guardian?? Um carro desses chama muita atenção, fora que irá alertar que estamos a postos!

- Mas pode te proteger. E é melhor que estejam cientes de onde estão se metendo, já os paramos no passado e não titubearemos se tivermos que fazer de novo...

- Uma Mercedes? Guardian? Nem sabia que esse carro existia nesse país.

- Não existe. Compramos para vocês.

- Vocês?

- Hai. Agora volte para sua sala e aja como se nada estivesse acontecendo. Saia na hora certa, vá para mansão, e não ouse reclamar.

- Certo...

Riza desliga o telefone e volta para a sala.

-

-

- O que foi, capitã? A senhora não me parece bem.

- Estou ótima, Fuery.

- Hum...

Roy abriu um dos olhos e viu que a expressão da loira, realmente, não era das melhores. O que será que estava acontecendo?

Continua...

**N/A: **Antes de qualquer coisa, esse cap é da Riizinha, espero que gostem. Aos poucos iremos revelar mais, mas cada coisa em seu tempo ;3


	3. Guardian

Eagle

**Cap. III – Guardian**

- Hey, Mustang! – Disse Breda, quando o moreno se juntou ao grupo, que caminhava em direção ao QG.

- Eae, Chefia. – Havoc riu. Não era comum o homem ir com eles pro trabalho, muito menos a pé. – A tenente te deixou?

Mustang os fuzilou com o olhar. – MUUITO engraçado. –pausa- Ela teve alguma coisa de família e-

Nessa hora, eles são interrompidos por um carro que cortara a frente deles, quando entravam no QG.

- Cacetada!

- Que foi chefia?

- Aquilo era uma Mercedes Guardian?

-Havoc deixa cair o cigarro da boca- Quem nesse lugar tem dinheiro prum desses?!

- Mas o que tem de mais? –Fuery diz, enquanto ajeita os óculos.

- O QUE TEM DE MAIS?! – O ruivo dá um pedala no amigo. – Qual é Fuery, é um carro a prova de MISSEIS!

- Mas quem ia precisar de um desses aqui? – Falman olha a cena patética dos amigos, e resolve se intrometer.

Ao escutar as palavras do grisalho, os rapazes ficam quietos, dirigindo-se do mesmo jeito até a sala.

Quando o quinteto entrou na sala do General Mustang, Riza já estava lá, fazendo seu trabalho, mas parecia ter acabado de começá-lo.

- Bom dia, tenente Hawkeye. –disseram em uníssono-

- Bom dia.

Os homens sentaram em suas respectivas mesas e começaram a trabalhar. Roy ficou por um tempo encarando – discretamente – a loura.

Seu rosto, outrora tão vivo, estava manchado por olheiras. Seus olhos tinham perdido um pouco do brilho.

-suspira- General, será que poderia começar o seu trabalho ao invés de ficar me encarando?

-engole em seco- Sim, senhora.

* * *

O casal corria desesperado, indo cada vez para mais longe do centro e da movimentação. Entraram, por fim, em um beco, e se esconderam atrás de uma lata de lixo.

- Você tá bem Nataline? – ele diz pra namorada-

- Sim. E você, Josh?

- Também. Sorte nossa que não conseguiram nos ferir.

- É!

Os dois sorriem um para o outro, e nem percebem que havia mais uma pessoa no mesmo lugar que eles. Quando perceberam, era tarde demais.

A pessoa encapuzada que os observava tirou uma arma do casaco – parecia ser um revolver, calibre .45: uma arma pequena e praticamente imperceptível – e atirou. Um tiro na cabeça dele, um tiro no peito dela.

Guardou a arma e pegou um giz e escreveu algo no chão. Depois, sorriu e se dirigiu ao telefone. Precisava ter certeza de que o casal seria encontrado.

* * *

Schiescka entrou na sala do General Mustang com um sorriso enorme estampado no rosto.

- RIIIZ!

- O que foi, Sci?

- POR QUÊ?

- Por que o que?

- Por que não me contou que comprou um carro novo?!

- Ah, isso, Sci, podemos conversar depois?

- Nem pensar!

- Mas...

- QUAL É?! Da onde veio aquele carrão?!

- Sci...

- Riz, não sei se você sabe, mas não é qualquer um que pode comprar uma Mercedes Guardian, assim, do nada!

Quando a morena falou isso, a tenente sentiu todos os olhares da sala sobre si. A loura achou melhor deixá-la falar, e abaixou a cabeça.

- Mas me diz, não é esse aquele carro a prova de mísseis? Por que alguém como você precisa de um deles Riz?

-ainda com a cabeça abaixada- Não foi porque eu quis. Não é como se eles ligassem pro que eu falo, mesmo...

- Quem?

-levanta a cabeça- Esquece, Sci. É melhor deixar isso pra lá. O carro foi um presente do meu pai.

- Aaah. – parecendo satisfeita, ela levanta e sai da sala.

- Voltem a trabalhar. – Hawkeye resmunga para os rapazes, que ainda não tinham desistido de olhá-la.

* * *

Quando estava quase no final do expediente, o telefone tocou. A única mulher da sala não se mexeu para atendê-lo. Se fosse pra ela, provavelmente não usariam aquela linha.

- Tenente Hawkeye? – Breda diz, com o telefone na mão.

- Sim?

- É pra senhora.

-suspira e vai atender- Alô?

- Riz?

- Gregg? O que aconteceu? Pensei que...

-suspira- Perguntas demais, Riz...

- Gregg, acho bom começar a me dar respostas. Você me ligar é algo estranho. – disse, ignorando os rapazes a observando.

- Riz, eu quero que você relaxe um pouco, pode ser? Me espera falar.

- Já que não tenho outra escolha...

- Você já foi alertada, certo? Sobre a escolta também?

- Sim.

- Riz, tome muito cuidado, eles sabem quem somos.

- COMO? – e ao perceber o olhar dos companheiros sobre si, baixou o tom da voz – Você tem certeza?

- Sim. Lembra de Nataline e Josh Hunter?

- Seus amigos, certo?

-pensa um pouco antes de falar- Foram assassinados, hoje pela manhã.

- Sinto muito.

- Não se preocupe. Só toma cuidado, Riz. Eles fizeram questão de ligar pro Grumman pra avisar.

- Sério?

- Sim.

- Não acredito... Então, eles realmente sabem!

- Sim, Riz, sabem. Ah, antes que eu esqueça...

- O que?

- Você podia me deixar terminar minhas frases.

- Desculpe.

- Vamos pra sede logo. Estão preocupados com um ataque a você.

- Eu já disse que...

- Eu sei que você não quer escolta, Riz, mas não se esqueça do segredo.

- Certo, certo. Posso voltar ao trabalho agora?

- Vai lá. –desliga o telefone-

- O que estão olhando? –pega uma pilha de papeis- Vou levar isso pro arquivo, já volto.

Assim que a loirinha fechou a porta, Roy levantou de sua cadeira para se juntar a típica "rodinha de fofoca" dos subordinados.

- Okay, isso foi estranho. – O loiro começou.

- Sim. – Falman concordou. – A começar essa historia do carro... Por que ela precisaria de uma Mercedes Guardian?

- É verdade. – Fuery disse, ajeitando os óculos. – E ainda tem essa ligação...

- Era um homem. – Breda resmungou. – Eu sei, porque fui eu que atendi.

Roy suspirou. – Vocês estão pensando muito superficialmente, rapazes.

- Como é?

- Pensem, não é qualquer um que pode ter um carro bom, imagine então uma Guardian. – pausa – Além do mais, a tenente nunca gostou de chamar muita atenção, ou seja, tem algo por trás disso.

-o loiro encara o superior- E a ligação?

- Ela falou Gregg certo?

- O que que tem?

- Se eu não me engano, deve ser o filho do Brigadeiro Stradivários, Gregório.

- Esse Stradivários, não é um cara super importante? – Havoc olhou pro teto como se estivesse pensando.

- Pelo que sei, é. Mas qualquer informação adicional sobre eles é restrita. – Falman retrucou.

Breda levantou da cadeira num pulo. – Assim como informações sobre os Armstrong e sobre os Hawkeye... E tem mais uma família...

- Yukimura. – Fuery resmungou.

- ISSO!

Roy sentou na cadeira que Riza ocupava antes de sair da sala. – A informação sobre essas famílias é muito restrita... A única coisa que se sabe, é que são descendentes de famílias importantes para a fundação de Amestris...

Havoc olha o relógio. – Legal a conversa, mas o expediente acabou. Eu to indo. Até.

Quando Havoc se levantou, os rapazes o seguiram, deixando o superior sozinho na sala. O moreno andou até o telefone e discou os números tão conhecidos.

- Maes? Preciso de um favor.

* * *

- Tenente Hawkeye? – A loura ouviu uma voz grossa chamá-la e não hora reconheceu quem era.

- Major Armstrong.

- Você já soube? – disse o homem, apreensivo.

- Sim. O casal Hunter, certo?

- Não só. Sabe de quem eles realmente estão atrás?

A loura parou. – Sim. E não se trata "de quem" mas sim "do que".

- O segredo.

- E consequentemente, de mim.

**Continua...**


	4. Ataque

_**EAGLE**_

**Cap. IV**

O céu estava coberto por uma camada de nuvens escuras e pesadas que poderiam desabar a qualquer momento. Um vento gelado hora ou outra assolava as pessoas que caminhavam pelas ruas.

Uma mulher de longos fios loiros presos para cima, vestindo uma saia até os joelhos verde escura com uma blusa de alças brancas e um casaco longo escuro que escondia uma katana descia do trem.

- Eu não estou entendo Olivie-sama.

- Não queremos chamar atenção, Milles.

O homem também em roupas civis acompanhava a loura.

- De quem?

- Apenas fique alerta.

Caminharam até a saída da estação e assim que chegaram ao fim, uma Mercedes negra para a frente dos dois com a porta de trás aberta.

- Olivie-sama.

A loura acompanhada de um desinformado Milles entra no carro.

- Para minha casa.

- Hai.

* * *

Era hora do almoço e Roy excepcionalmente decidiu almoçar no centro. Assim, fazendo com que toda sua equipe também fosse para lá, afinal, a chuva era iminente e não era recomendável que Roy andasse sozinho.

Mesmo contra o que o avô havia lhe recomendado, Riza saiu do quartel sem a Mercedes, no entanto, sabia que a escolta estaria atrás e algumas vezes conseguiu identificá-la enquanto dirigia.

- Aqui senhor?

- Sim. Pode parar aqui.

Riza estacionou o carro e Roy e Havoc desceram. Gesto repetido pelos presentes no carro detrás.

- Eu vou a floricultura, podem ir pegando uma mesa para gente.

O que? Ele havia saído de perímetro seguro apenas para conseguir um encontro? Será que ele não conhecia aquela invenção chama telefone?!

Mas apesar da preocupação com o general, Riza temia por si própria. Sabia que queriam pegá-la e ir para um lugar tão cheio era o que eles precisavam...

Talvez a escolta não fosse tão ruim.

Apreensiva, olhava para os lados. Fazia algum tempo que não via a escolta.

- Fique calma, capitã, ele com certeza só vai passar uma conversa na florista e depois poderemos voltar.

Ás vezes, Riza achava que Fuery era o mais sensível dos rapazes. Pois apesar de não demonstrar, não estava em seus melhores dias. Tudo o que conseguiu fazer foi dar um fingido meio sorriso.

- Eu sei, Fuery.

O restaurante que estavam tinha uma varanda e por isso resolveram ficar ali, era mais fácil manter o general sob vigilância.

- Cara, será que ele não cansa não? Hoje é quarta-feira e ele está ali passando conversa na moça.

- Se ele gastasse metade dessa energia com a papelada a gente não passaria tanto tempo refazendo papelada que perdeu o prazo porque ele não assinou.

- Com certeza... – Havoc deu um fungada e deitou o tronco sobre a mesa – Estou varado de fome!

- Relaxa, a moça já vai trazer.

Em uma parte mais afastada da rua, um casal estava escondido em um beco. A mulher era ruiva e não devia ter mais que um e sessenta, usava calças, uma camisa e um casaco longo. Já o homem, deveria ter quase um e oitenta e tinha os cabelos loiros e lisos e estava vestido tão comumente quanto a mulher.

Seriam mais um casal na multidão se não ostentassem uma tatuagem em formato de hexágono no pulso direito.

- É aquele tipo de escolta que eles acham que vão proteger seus herdeiros?

A mulher estava encostada na parede com um pé na mesma.

- Há essa hora devem estar do outro lado da cidade achando que estamos por lá.

- Então, vamos acabar com ela ou apenas mostrar que sabemos?

- Primeira opção. Se apenas a atacarmos, a família vai protegê-la melhor do que ao próprio marechal.

- Certo. Eu faço isso, me dê cobertura.

- Não sei não... Karina.

- Por favor, ela não escapará da lamina da minha katana.

Um brilho passou pelos olhos da pequena mulher enquanto ela escondia não uma, mas duas katanas.

- Duas?

- Eu quero um combate justo, caso contrário, não terá graça.

- Sempre querendo fazer bagunça...

- Vamos começar. Escolha alguma garota e dê um sustinho, depois deixe comigo.

- Ela vai correr.

- Não se achar que vou atacar seu querido chefe.

- Oh... Muito engenhoso. Morta por sua lealdade. É quase poético.

- Faço o que posso.

Karina dá um sorriso e sai do beco indo em direção as pessoas.

No restaurante, o pessoal já almoçava e Roy ainda estava do outro lado da rua apoiado sobre o balcão da florista.

- Isso aqui está ótimo, não me importaria se ele decidisse vir cantar a florista todos os dias.

- Com certeza! Isso aqui está melhor que a comida do quartel.

Riza mal tocara na comida, tinha medo de se distrair. Mas se até agora nada tinha acontecido, talvez não houvesse motivo para preocupação.

Mas essa hipótese durou muito pouco, o aglomerado de pessoas começou a se dividir no meio e cada fisionomia denunciava o horror.

- O que é aquilo?

Fuery apontou.

Todos viravam para olhar e viram uma mocinha que caminhava com dificuldade. E que caiu no centro da rua.

Uma faca estava cravada em suas costas...

- A... Aquilo...

- Droga!

Riza levantou-se num salto.

- Breda, veja se pode ajudar a moça. Fuery e Fallman, afastem as pessoas e Havoc venha comigo! Vamos tirar o general daqui!

- Hai!

Havoc correu para atravessar a rua, visto que Roy também tinha notado a confusão e parecia querer ir para o meio das pessoas. Tinha que segurá-lo lá até Riza trazer o carro.

Mas o que ele não notou, foi que ao contrário das pessoas que corriam para o lado oposto ou eram levadas a isso pelos militares, uma mulher caminhava para o centro da rua.

Um cruzamento de quatro avenidas.

- Aquela mulher...

Riza retirou um das pistolas do coldre e viu o sorriso maligno nos lábios da mulher que parecia ir em direção a... Roy?

Kami-sama!

Não ele!

E como se a situação não pudesse piorar, a chuva começou a cair em toda sua fúria!

Um tiro no chão foi dado como aviso e os olhos escuros subiram até ela.

As pessoas que antes faziam barulho um pouco mais afastadas se calaram e Havoc olhou para ela.

- TIRE O GENERAL DAQUI!

Os dois olharam para mulher que havia parado no centro do cruzamento tirando as duas katanas e chutando uma para Riza.

Não era Roy...

Não queriam o general Mustang.

- SAIAM DAQUI!

A capitã pegou a arma.

- Hawkeye, não seja idiota, vamos sair daqui!

Roy berrava enquanto era segurado por Havoc para não correr até a loura.

- SAIAM DAQUI AGORA! EU CUIDO DISSO!

As pessoas antes curiosas sumiram. Somente os militares e a ruiva estavam na rua.

- Capitã!

Riza viu Fallman levantar uma arma, mas sabia que não poderia deixá-los se meterem naquilo, caso contrário se tornariam empecilhos e empecilhos eram eliminados.

- EU JÁ DISSE PARA SAIREM DAQUI!!

- Mas...

- Vocês não ouviram a moça?

A mulher finalmente falou.

- Isso é coisa de garotas.

Dito isso a ruiva passou a correr em direção a Riza para atacá-la.

Oh... Teria de agradecer a Olivie pelas aulas de esgrima que havia dado.

- Chegou sua hora, Baby!

Um meio sorriso formou-se nos lábios da loura que simplesmente abaixou fazendo com que a lamina passasse a milímetros dos fios de ouro, mas quebrando o prendedor.

- Vai nessa!

Riza bateu as mãos no chão e passou uma rasteira na mulher que se assustou com a agilidade dela. E é lógico que se aproveitando desses segundos, a Hawkeye deu dois saltos para trás tomando distancia.

- Vadia!

Karina colocou-se de pé.

- Você achou mesmo que eu não saberia me defender?

- Vamos ver até quando dura essa marra.

As duas começaram um combate de esgrima muito equilibrado. Deixando boquiabertos os rapazes que não corriam ou se mexiam.

- Ela levou para o lado pessoal! Idiota! Vou ter que dar um jeito nisso!

O homem que estava escondido nas sombras começou a se aproximar, se ela se distraísse vendo-o avançar contra Roy, baixaria a guarde e Karina poderia terminar o serviço.

A chuva parecia cada vez mais forte, estavam a cerca de cinco metros uma da outra. Ofegantes e com alguns cortes. Não lhe agradava, mas sabia que só tinha uma opção: Matar a ruiva.

Era ela ou a ruiva.

- Vamos acabar logo com isso!

Karina viu a aproximação do companheiro e devido a mudança de foco de seu olhar, Riza também olhou para trás e viu.

Eram dois??

Onde estava a droga a escolta quando se precisava dela?

- Cuidado!!

Largou a katana e tirou a pistola atirando na direção do homem.

Havoc e Roy num reflexo rápido abaixaram-se e as balas acertaram de raspão no loiro que caiu no chão.

- Maldita!

Karina começou a avançar sobre Riza que não teria tempo de pegar a katana ou mobilidade para mirar, era iminente o acerto. Estava acabada...

Silêncio.

O som da chuva.

O som do atrito de pneus.

Abriu os olhos e viu que de cada lado de seu corpo um carro negro parou se colocando entre ela e sua combatente.

As portas se abriram nos dois carros.

- Entrem!

A mulher correu e os homens entraram nos carros.

Riza, Roy e Havoc em um e o restante dos rapazes no outro.

Os dois carros giraram simultaneamente e começaram a correr dali.

- Senhorita Hawkeye? Está ferida?

- Não.

- Não acredito que nos enganaram!

O homem parecia indignado com o erro cometido. Não aceitava que tinha se deixado enganar daquela maneira.

- Não se preocupe...

- Vamos levá-la para um lugar seguro.

- Certo.

Riza?

Estavam preocupados com Riza?

Mas o ataque não fora contra Roy?

A mulher apenas deixou o corpo afundar no banco de couro e fechou os olhos.

-

-

Não demoraram muito para chegar ao destino. As ruas vazias por causa da chuva facilitavam a mobilidade em uma velocidade maior.

Logo chegaram ao majestoso quartel e o carro parou na entrada principal. Num minuto o homem estava no volante e no seguinte estava do lado de fora com um guarda-chuva abrindo a porta para Riza.

- Estão a espera da senhorita.

A loura apenas se levantou e passou para baixo do guarda-chuva apesar de já estar molhada e logo após o homem que dirigia o outro carro passou a caminhar atrás dela.

- Isso foi MUITO estranho.

- Cara, aquela mulher era maluca... Kami-sama e esses dois? De onde saíram?

**Continua...**


	5. Visita

_**EAGLE**_

**Cap V – Visita**

Roy e os outros rapazes estavam a caminho da sala do general, quando encontraram Maes no meio do corredor.

- Ei, Roy.

- Fala Hughes.

- Preciso te dizer uma coisa.

- Pode ser rápido? Meu dia já te bem estranho.

- A sua sala está meio... Cheia.

O moreno revirou os olhos e saiu andando, em direção a sua sala.

Quando abriu a porta, entendeu o que Hughes dizia. Lá estava Olivie Milla Armstrong, sentada em sua cadeira, com um cara que ele reconheceu como sendo Miles atrás. Riza conversava com um cara que ele nunca tinha visto, e tinha outro parado, olhando pela janela, ambos ruivos.

A generala riu. – Olá Mustang. Vamos pegar sua sala emprestada por um momento. Você não se incomoda, certo?

Mustang se controlou para não mandá-la para um lugar muito feio e longe, indo até Riza. Essa, que percebeu a intenção do moreno de lhe perguntar algo. – Não posso explicar, sinto muito.

Roy suspirou e ouviu a porta chocar contra a parede, revelando um – por incrível que pareça – nada sorridente Alex Armstrong.

O louro se dirigiu a pessoa com quem Roy tentava estabelecer um dialogo, mas falhou terrivelmente. – Tenente Hawkeye, eles estão subindo.

A loura revirou os olhos, e antes que pudesse falar alguma coisa, a porta se abriu – novamente – estrondosamente, revelando cinco homens armados, mas não fardados.

- Com licença. – um deles começou, dando um passo a frente dos demais. – Meu nome é Anthony McKenn, estou aqui para levá-los em segurança.

Olivie, Miles e os outros dois homens levantaram-se, indo em direção a Anthony, mas Riza ficou sentada.

O segurança suspirou. – Senhorita Hawkeye, por favor.

Ela suspirou. – Não. Não vai fazer diferença nenhuma ficar aqui ou lá.

- Senhorita, devo lhe dizer que eles foram bem específicos, principalmente quanto a você. –pausa- E isso inclui que me avisaram que me daria trabalho.

- Então é porque eles não perceberam ainda.

- Senhorita Hawkeye, por favor, me entenda. Depois do ataque contra a senhorita hoje, todos estão demasiadamente preocupados com vossa segurança.

Ela caminhou até a janela. – Sim, e foi o único ataque direto. Eles estão indo atrás de pessoas importantes para cada um de nós. –pausa- Catherine, o casal Hunter...

- Eu sei, mas senhorita...

- A pessoa mais importante pra mim pode ser a próxima. E eu não quero estar protegida, sabendo que ela vai estar sozinha!

Um dos ruivos foi até ela e abraçou-lhe a cintura por trás, e o outro parou em sua frente e lhe deu um beijo na testa. – Riz, Riz, Riz... – o primeiro falou, rindo da cara dela.

- Para de rir de mim Gregg! E me solta!

- Você não está realmente pensando em ficar aqui né?

- GREGÓRIO STRADIVÁRIOS!

O ruivo revirou os olhos e a soltou, indo para perto de Olivie. – Toda sua, Yukimura.

O outro ruivo sorriu e antes que pudesse falar algo, ela o cortou. – Não vai me fazer mudar de opinião, Lyon.

- Nem se eu disser que você é a pessoa mais importante pra mim? – vendo que ela não ia responder, continuou. – Riz, por favor. Por mim.

- Mas...

Lyon tocou-lhe levemente os lábios com os seus. – Dá pra você ajudar, Rizzie?

Ela suspirou e passou pela porta, ignorando todos ao seu redor e batendo forte o pé no chão.

Quando ela estava longe, os outros três se entreolharam, e Gregg começou. – Ela tá furiosa.

Lyon sorriu, maldoso. – Claro que está. Ela detesta escolta.

- Eu sei disso, Yukimura. Conheço ela, e muito bem.

- Ah, eu também. Aposto que melhor que você, Stradivários.

Quando Gregg abriu a boca para retrucar, Olivie cortou-o. – Não quero saber o quanto vocês conhecem ela, nem o que fazem com ela, principalmente... – E ficou quieta, deixando os dois ruivos corados.

Anthony, que ainda estava parado ali – um pouco mais impaciente, deve-se acrescentar – chamou-os. – Senhor Yukimura, senhor Stradivários, senhorita Armstrong, por favor. Queiram me acompanhar.

Quando o homem concluiu a frase, saiu da sala, e os outros três foram atrás.

Ao ver que a porta estava fechada, Roy foi até Alex, que estava parado um pouco ansioso num canto. – Major.

- Sim general?

- Por que não me conta o que está acontecendo aqui?

- Eu não sei.

- Sua irmã está envolvida. Eu acho que sabe sim.

Alex suspirou. – Não sei exatamente o que é. Eles fazem questão de manter isso como segredo de estado.

- Segredo de estado? Mas...

O outro cortou-o. – General, só posso lhe dizer que aqueles quatro estão em perigo. Mas principalmente a Hawkeye.

- Como é?!

Alex se sentou, pensando em suas próximas palavras. Talvez Roy Mustang pudesse ajudar. Mas ainda assim, não podia revelar tudo, apenas o essencial. – Entenda general, não tenho permissão de falar tudo...

Roy mordeu o lábio. – Mas...?

- Vou te falar o que pode lhe ser útil.

Armstrong fez uma pausa para esperar Roy e os outros rapazes se sentarem, e continuou.

- Entendam, aqueles são os herdeiros das cinco maiores famílias.

- Mas eles eram quatro.

- Não posso te dizer qual, mas existe uma família que é a junção de outras duas.

Roy estreitou os olhos e Alex fingiu não ver.

- Eles estão em perigo. Essas famílias tem um segredo, e apenas os herdeiros o conhecem.

- Um segredo?

- Sim. E não sei qual deles, carrega uma parte do segredo consigo.

O moreno suspirou. – Pode ir Major.

O homem louro saiu da sala, e antes que pudesse fechar a porta, Maes entrou. – MUSTANG!

Roy quase caiu da cadeira com o susto. – O que foi Hughes? Se for pra falar da Elysia eu...

- Não, não. Olha isso. – disse, entregando-lhe uma pasta.

- O que é isso?

- Um registro de importação.

- Maes, eu sei o que é. Só quero entender o que tem a ver com...

Hughes suspirou, abrindo numa folha. – Olha aqui. Foram importadas DEZ Mercedes Guardian no nome de Richard Hawkeye.

- Você tem certeza?

- Absoluta.

- Então, o Major não mentiu. Tem realmente algo acontecendo aqui.

- Como assim?

- Ele disse algo sobre as grandes famílias do país estarem correndo perigo, e algo sobre um segredo.

- Que tipo de perigo?

- Ele não sabia dizer.

- Ah... – Maes parou para olhar em redor. – Cadê a Hawkeye?

Roy parou de folhear o arquivo que o amigo lhe dera para olhá-lo. – Era o que eu tava falando. Ela está envolvida.

**Continua...**

**N/A: **Bom, cap da Mizinha. Espero que gostem. E não, não queremos matar vocês do coração. Ainda.


	6. Viagem

_**EAGLE**_

**Cap. VI**

Uma pequena frota de carros seguia para o cais fora da cidade Central. Eram quatro Mercedes negras intercaladas entre outros quatro carros também negros.

A jovem capitã Hawkeye olhava pelas janelas escuras a chuva cair sem a menor animação. Não queria se afastar daquela maneira e muito menos deixar os amigos desprotegidos.

A equipe era o seu maior elo pessoal, passava muito mais tempo com Fuery, Breda, Fallman, Havoc e Roy do que com sua própria família.

- Senhorita Elizabeth.

- Sim.

- Não se preocupe, seus amigos vão ser protegidos, Richard-sama deu ordens há mais de uma semana.

- Certo. Para onde estamos indo?

- Para a sede.

Riza não disse mais nada durante todo o percurso. Mas estava mais tranqüila, não gostava de penar que aquela fora a última vez que viu os rapazes.

* * *

Os carros pararam enfileirados sobre o cais de madeira que dava para um enorme rio negro. O rio Eurates, esse que cortava toda Ametris e em sua maior extensão chegava a ter quarenta quilômetros de distancia entre uma margem e outra.

A viagem até o cais fora longa, tanto que o crepúsculo já estava em seu fim e suas cores já morriam no horizonte. As portas das Mercedes foram abertas e ao redor, homens armados estavam a postos.

- As Balsas chegarão em alguns instantes. – declarou o chefe da segurança – Não se afastem, por gentileza.

Riza caminhou até a beirada do cais e se escorou no parapeito de mogno escuro.

- Você não gosta mesmo disso, não é Riz?

O ruivo de sobrenome Stradivários se colocou ao lado dela também se escorando.

- Não gosto de me sentir engaiolada. Tanto que não fiquei atrás dos meus pais.

- Oh minha menina, você fala como se fizessem isso só por esporte. Mas não é isso, é para o nosso bem, **seu bem!**

- Eles poderiam nos manter muito bem em segurança na Central.

Ela era tinhosa. E isso a tornava ainda mais interessante.

- Mas querem nos mandar para sede! – pausa – Desse jeito vou achar que não gosta de ficar comigo.

Aqueles olhos verdes eram tão penetrantes, Gregório era um homem praticamente perfeito.

- Você sabe que não é isso... – ela esboça um meio sorriso –

Um pouco mais distante, estava Lyon, escorado de braços cruzados na Mercedes que lhe trouxera até ali. E pela expressão, não parecia estar gostando do que via.

- Maldito.

O ruivo caminha até o casal e se posta do lado esquerdo dela, já que Gregg estava do lado direto.

- Mais calma, linda?

Ele toca levemente a testa dela com os lábios.

- Tenho que me conformar, não é mesmo?

- Não se preocupe, vou te fazer companhia.

Ele sorriu. Oh... Por que tinha que ter olhos tão penetrantes?

Se tinha uma coisa que prendia atenção da mulher de cabelos de ouro e olhos de mogno era um olhar penetrante que a fizesse se perder.

- Pelo menos vou descansar um pouco. – ela deu um sorriso chocho –

- Oh... Aquele seu chefe? Você não precisa trabalhar para um cara que nem faz o próprio serviço!

- Tenho que concordar com o Yukimura.

Se tinha uma coisa com que concordavam ambos os ruivos era que Riza não tinha nada que estar trabalhando para Roy.

- Dá para parar vocês dois! – ela desencosta do parapeito – Eu sou maior de idade e decido para quem trabalho ou deixo de trabalhar! E dá para parar com essa coisa de se chamarem pelos sobrenomes! Nos conhecemos desde o berço e até onde me lembro eram amigos!

- Oh Riz... É uma brincadeirinha entre mim e o Gregg! Não é Gregg?

- Com certeza! – eles dão um meio abraço – Uma brincadeirinha entre nós dois.

Olivie que olhava a cena a uma certa distancia segurava o riso. Parecia que só Riza não via ou não queria ver o porquê daqueles dois se estranharem tanto.

- O que foi, Olivie-sama? – Milles observou o meio sorriso que se formou nos lábios dela –

- A Hawkeye... – pausa – Vamos lá antes que um daqueles dois jogue o outro no rio.

O homem não entendeu muito bem a situação, na verdade, não entendia bem nada do que estava acontecendo, mas também não deixaria a superior sozinha.

Era obvio que corria perigo e daria a vida por ela se necessário.

- Então, como conseguiu esses cortes... Mascote? – um sorriso maldoso se formou nos lábios da mulher –

Riza teve que respirar fundo para não mandar a amiga para um lugar muito feio, mas o que fazer? Essa era Olivie. Adorava ser irritante.

- A maluca que me atacou quis um combate de katanas.

- E me diga que você acabou com ela, por favor, Riza! Você aprendeu comigo, não tem como ter perdido.

- Bem... Eu ia dar o golpe final, mas o comparsa dela foi para atacar o general... Larguei a katana e atirei nele!

Naquele momento a loura sentiu todos os olhares repressores sobre si. Sabia que tinha sido negligente, mas era isso ou deixar Roy ser atacado.

- Qual é o seu problema, Hawkeye? – Lyon começou – Aquele cara sabe se defender sozinho! O que estava em jogo ali, era a SUA vida! E não só ela!

- O Lyon tem razão! Se você morre ali, não seria só você que sofreria, você não pensou nas pessoas inocentes que poderiam sofrer, caso o que você carrega viesse a cair em mãos erradas?

- Estúpida! – Foi tudo o que Olivie disse –

- Eu... – não tinha defesa, o que ela havia feito era egoísta – Não vai mais acontecer!

- Não vai mesmo, vou falar com o Richard assim que chegarmos a sede, você não volta a trabalhar para aquele paspalho do Mustang até tudo isso terminar!

Rapidamente Riza levantou os olhos para Olivie. Poderia levar anos para que achassem eles. Não queria deixar Roy sozinho, ele não sabia se defender quando de cabeça quente. Precisava dela.

Mas talvez fosse melhor, longe dele, não representaria risco e os rapazes poderiam cuidar da segurança dele.

- Você está certa, Olie. Não é bom que eu trabalhe para o general, por enquanto.

- Pelo menos parece que não perdeu toda a lucidez!

- Voltem aos carros, assim que as balsas terminarem de ser inspecionadas iremos para a sede.

Declarou o chefe da segurança.

E cada um foi para seu devido carro.

* * *

Estava lá, sentado em sua cadeira de couro negra, a olhar a vista que tinha através de sua grande veneziana. As palavras do major não entravam em sua cabeça.

Aquelas quatro pessoas estavam em perigo. Riza estava em perigo.

Mas por que ela não viera lhe pedir ajuda? Eram amigos, não eram? Se conheciam há pelo menos vinte e um anos...

- General.

Roy virou a cadeira para o lado da voz que o chamava.

- Sim.

- Telefone para o senhor. Linha dois.

Dito isso, Breda saiu da sala e deixou Roy a sós.

_- Roy._

_- Sensei?_

_- Acho que te devo algumas respostas._

_- Algumas._

_- Mas não lhes darei agora. Apenas não tente investigar e não fique por ai dando sopa._

_- O que está acontecendo? Cadê a Riza?_

_- Não se preocupe com Elizabeth, ela está bem e segura. _

_- Mas..._

_- Não seja teimoso, pupilo! - o homem do outro lado da linha estava perdendo a paciência –Você pode ser general, mas eu ainda sou seu mestre, então faça o que te mandei! - pausa - Não se meta nisso, Roy, pessoas estão morrendo e você não precisa ser uma delas._

_- O senhor ainda vai me contar?_

_- Vou. Mas não agora e nem por telefone. Agora vá até seus subordinados e lhes diga que não devem ficar por ai dando sopa e nem se envolvendo com desconhecidos. Se fizerem isso, poderemos assegurar a segurança de vocês._

_- Poderemos? Quem?_

_- Perguntas demais, meu jovem. Manterei contato e qualquer movimentação estranha me ligue imediatamente e se não conseguir falar comigo, fale com o Jonh Armstrong._

_- Sensei..._

Mas o homem não estava mais na linha e Roy continuava sem respostas.

O que restou ao moreno foi ir à sala dos subordinados transmitir a mensagem do mestre.

- General?

Eles esconderam o baralho.

- Tirem essas cartas de debaixo da mesa!

Eles tiram as cartas e as jogam debaixo sobre a mesa.

- Sabe chefia...

- Nada de festinhas. Da casa para o trabalho, do trabalho para casa.

O tom do moreno era sério.

- O QUE??

- QUE BRINCADEIRA É ESSA CHEFIA?

- Ordens superiores. Alguma coisa está acontecendo e não devemos ficar por ai dando sopa.

- Mas nós temos uma vida social!! – replicou Havoc –

- Vida social, Havoc? – Roy solta uma risada – Você não pega nem resfriado! Agora não falem com estranhos, o que incluem mulheres até segunda ordem.

- Ui! Essa foi pior que um chute nos países baixos!

- Com coisa que ele mesmo vai seguir essas instruções! – Havoc estava resmungando –

- Não siga as instruções se não quiser, Havoc. Mas não me culpe quando estiver sendo assassinado! Estão avisados!

Roy sai da sala deixando um clima pesado. A coisa devia ser muito séria mesmo. As imagens do combate entre Riza e aquela mulher vieram à mente deles...

Talvez não fosse tão ruim ficar em casa por alguns tempos.

Continua...


End file.
